El camino de los herederos
by OoO-Mysticroze-OoO
Summary: AU.SasunaruSasu Una historia sobre las mafias del mundo y lo que implica estar relacionadas con ellas. Al igual que con vampiros y desquiciados. ¿Igual que otra historia de vampiros? NI LOCA solo queda leer como un rubio atarantado vive su nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Ok el titulo dice mucho, el summary no tanto xDDD.**_

_**Por lo tanto solo queda leer. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado**_

Camino sin rumbo por la acera, es de noche y las luces me ciegan pero hay algo más cegador que ellas; una cabellera rubia como el sol que recuerdo, lo ubico mejor y veo unos ojos azules como el cielo de medio día, siento algo extraño un calor en el pecho… pero no quema es agradable me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Qué lindo es Nueva York la gran manzana, es extraño estar entre tantas luces y gente viniendo de una ciudad relativamente pequeña pero es agradable he hecho nuevos amigos y nadie me odia sin razón, agradezco que mi padre haya pedido que lo transfirieran.

-¡Naruto!-

Volteo y veo a Kiba un chico extraño pero agradable a veces parece más animal que humano.

-Hola Kiba ¿paseando?- pregunto pues Akamaru no lo suelta ni aunque se lo pida el diablo.

-Sí, oye tengo que ir a comprar comida te veo luego-

-Claro claro nos vemos- le contesto.

Sigo mi camino pero en el veo algo inusual un joven de piel marfilada pasa por la avenida de ojos negros al igual que su cabello y aunque cuestetrabajo decirlo muy apuesto.

Paso a su lado y nuestras miradas se cruzan, azul contra negro por alguna razón aparto la mirada y me sonrojo ¿Qué me pasa?

No lo puedo aguantar al pasar a su lado el calor de su cuerpo y el olor de su sangre impregno mi nariz grabando su aroma en mi mente. No lo puedo olvidar es lo malo de ser un vampiro.

Mi necesidad de verlo es demasiado grande sí que sigo el rastro que dejo pero es confuso, no hay forma de que me guie por él, me voy de aquella calle vagando sin rumbo.

El celular… maldito celular; contesto es Karin que sorpresa le doy unas ordenes y cuelgo, ser un empresario tiene sus altos y sus bajos pero no por nada soy tan importante, suspiro, una mafia ahora es tan normal en estos tiempos que hasta "empresa" se le puede llamar que irónico. Voy a Central Park hay buenos aperitivos y es fácil esconderlos. Es pacifico aquí, mucha vegetación en un solo lugar me gusta; aquí encuentras de todo blancos, morenos, chaparros, altos y… ¡rubios! Ahí está ese chico, el juego acaba de empezar.

-Hola creo que te he visto antes- empiezo sutilmente no hay que ser arrogantes.

-Me parece que si – sonríe y su aliento llena el ambiente es delicioso.

No lo puedo creer es él, es tan… guapo que suerte puede que esto sea el destino más vale ser precavido, es que no hay forma de no ser atraído hacia él incluso siento miradas a mi espalda la gente es celosa.

-Es cosa del destino, supongo- diablos lo dije.

-Puede ser- asiente

-Me presento soy Uchiha Sasuke ¿y tú eres?-

-Uzumaki Naruto un gusto- Mmm Uchiha Sasuke me parece conocido pero no se tal vez es mi imaginación.

-¿Caminamos?- lo necesito quiero saber más de él.

-Claro- creo que me derrito. Lo admito el me volvió gay. Suspira para sus adentros el rubio.

* * *

**_Bueno primer cap de esta larga historia ^^._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Ok el titulo dice mucho, el summary no tanto xDDD.**_

_**Por lo tanto solo queda leer. **_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Un bosque borroso**_

Caminamos por el parque y conocimos datos curiosos de ambos. El a pesar de ser joven ya es empresario, le dije que no sabía que hacia mi padre realmente pero siempre estaba feliz y eso era lo importante. Oscureció y fuimos a la zona más lejana del parque, había poca luz y mi compañero entonaba raramente con aquel sitio; algo me dijo que corría peligro.

En ese momento de descuido voltee y el también casi rozando nuestros labios, el sin inmutarse un ápice y yo rojo como un tomate… algo creció en mi interior. Sin saber muy bien como roce levemente sus labios al no ver rechazo alguno lo bese. Fue lo más extaciante que haya sentido en mi vida, su boca era el licor mejor añejado, el chocolate más fino; era todo. Ese fue un instante infinito y corto.

Me aleje de él con la mirada baja susurrando un "perdón" di la media vuelta… quería echar a correr pero una mano fría como el hielo me detuvo.

Gire desconcertado y él me veía con… ¿devoción? Sus ojos ya no eran negros, un rojo escarlata se situó en su lugar. Peligro. No le hice caso a la advertencia de mi mente y subconsciente en cambio, lo veía como alucinado… … … caí a sus pies.

Desperté en algo blando y cómodo con un dulce olor a lavanda; eran una cama. Agitado busque algo que me ayudara a saber donde estaba.

* * *

No pude evitarlo en cuanto me beso perdí los estribos no me importo nada e hice que se desmayara, lo lleve a mi casa y se encuentra en mi cama. Me sorprende y reconforta el hecho de ser tan viejo pues no lo he matada ni le he hecho mi cena.

Su cuerpo perfecto, bronceado y varonil. Inesperadamente lindo y un poco afeminado en sus facciones con esas marcas tan únicas en sus mejillas. Lo necesito y lo deseo pero él no aceptara mi naturaleza de monstruo, de cazador perfecto.

Me acerco a mi habitación en la búsqueda de mi nueva adicción; está despierto y perdido, me ve y sus facciones representan la total confusión.

Veo asomarse a ese chico de ensueño, pero no entiendo que hago aquí y con él. Mi cara es todo un poema. Mejor aclaro las cosas…

-Perdón por lo que hice yo… yo no quise molestarte- digo en susurro y mirando el suelo.

- No tienes porque disculparte- su voz suena ronca y seductora.

Levanto la mirada y tiene una figura de 10 un dios griego frente a mí en toga y toda la parafernalia.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto avergonzado no lo puedo evitar.

-Te desmayaste así que te traje a mi casa eres libre de irte cuando quieras y usar todo lo que aquí se encuentra-

Mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez más a mí y yo tieso no pude hacer nada. Me alzo la barbilla y otra vez nuestros ojos se encontraron, negro contra cielo un contraste exquisito. Sujetó mi cara con fuerza y susurro mi nombre hasta besarme con dulzura y a la vez con fiereza. Yo era ahora su juguete.

Otra vez el silencio y la oscuridad, siento a mi alrededor algo blando y frio, abro los ojos y veo a mi alucinación personal sonriendo; está desnudo de cintura para arriba pues una fina sabana de seda cubre lo demás. Me examino viendo que estoy en las mismas condiciones, sin prever mis movimientos tomo la sabana y cubro mi cuerpo. Error. Dejo el suyo al descubierto y me asombro por su "paquete" al saltar de la impresión siento que el trasero me duele.

* * *

**_Bueno segundo cap de esta larga historia ^^._**

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Ok el titulo dice mucho, el summary no tanto xDDD.**_

_**Por lo tanto solo queda leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Y la verdad es… _**

Pobre humano no recuerda mucho de lo que paso hace unas cuantas horas, que se le va a hacer pero aunque intente negarlo fue delicioso.

El poder estrujar su trasero entre mi erección, sus gemidos rebeldes que quería acallar, su estrecha entrada, su piel perlada por el sudor… sin darme cuenta estaba listo para otra ronda, mi caja de pandora se dio cuenta y con el susto pintado en la cara trato de alejarse.

-Naruto- susurro muy bajito -¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto más en afirmación que otra cosa.

Mi interlocutor se queda helado, me pregunto qué pasa por su mente.

* * *

Los recuerdos de la noche llegaron demasiado rápidos y lucidos, el recuerdo de esa locura me era ajeno a toda cosa que hubiera hecho antes, pero fue tan deliciosa.

Después del beso inesperado que recibí de Sasuke mi cuerpo se agito y pidió más, como si de droga se tratara. Tome el cuello de su camisa y lo acerque más a mi; su cuerpo tan frio como el mármol empezó a parecerme un seductor sedante para el calor que en mi residía. Uno encima del otro en la cama peleábamos por el control, pero él era más fuerte que yo, nos desprendimos de nuestras ropas y yo quede impactado al ver la hermosa figura que tenia entre mis brazos, blanco como la cal y de una figura espectacular, fuerte sin tener músculos muy marcados con su cabello desordenado y ojos velados por el deseo.

Esa noche fue única y exquisita nunca pensé que terminaría así.

-Y…yo etto- no puedo articular palabra, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora.

- No te preocupes- me sonríe con dulzura - Creo que ya recordaste, ¿no es cierto?-

-S…si- que puedo decir no se…

-Dejemos esto como un secreto entre los dos ¿te parece?- su tono es sutil y algo apurado por alguna razón me duele el pecho.

-Lo sabia solo era un polvo- sonrío con falsa alegría, me duele y me quema. Busco mi ropa y la veo en un rincón, trato de levantarme pero él me detiene de nuevo.

-No, no fue solo eso- esconde la cara no sabiendo que añadir.

-Te dije eso porque no es bueno que se sepa esto, yo conozco a tu padre y sé que nunca permitiría que estuviéramos juntos. Tu no lo entiendes porque estas alejado de ese mundo, pero confía en mí y en lo que te digo nunca había sentido algo así y no sé bien lo que es pero te necesito… Naruto quédate… por favor-

* * *

No entiendo lo que dice "otro mundo" "realidad", pero sus ojos se ven desesperados y no muestran que este mintiendo; asiento y me le acerco para darle un beso, este fue diferente como si con el tratáramos de transmitir todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que albergan nuestra mentes.

Tomo mi ropa y me visto sin prisa, el se acerca y me besa el cuello, los cabellos del cogote se me erizaron pero era agradable.

-Tengo que irme- suspiro pues no me quiero ir.

-De acuerdo- me dice cálidamente-Nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?- pregunta con algo de temor.

-Sí pero quiero saber cuál es la realidad que me dices-

* * *

Regreso a casa y mi padre no esta no me es raro pero necesito preguntarle muchas cosas.

Llega después de media noche y aquí empiezan los problemas.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste._**

**_Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.  
**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: A veces la verdad no duele tanto  _**

-¿Padre?- espero que esto resulte, pienso con miedo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasa? Porque estas despierto todavía-

-Necesito preguntarte unas cosas- contesto con temor no se que pasara.

-Que pasa no es normal en ti este comportamiento- me dice con dulce voz.

Naruto está muy raro, ayer no regreso y hoy tiene cara de que algo le incomoda.

Será posible que se haya enterado en que trabajo, la herencia que tiene; no lo creo, más vale que no sea eso porque esa realidad todavía no le toca vivir.

* * *

-¿Cual es el problema?- tengo un poco de miedo

-Quiero saber en que trabajas, sé que no debería hacerlo pero me da curiosidad y quiero saberlo sea lo que sea, solo necesito conocer la verdad- parece abatido creo que llego la hora.

-Primero y antes que nada tengo saberla razón de tu curiosidad- le digo sin más, quiero saber quién es el culpable del tormento que estoy a punto de sufrir.

-Es que tuve una conversación con un chico y me despertó la curiosidad- como siempre oculta algo.

-¿Quién era?- pregunto con la cautela grabada en la voz.

-No…no sé era un chico del parque con quien platique- titubeó, algo oculta pero lo dejare por el momento.

-Está bien empezare por un historia que explicara muchas cosas-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En este mundo solo 2 mafias han sobrevivido y crecido con fuerza. Estas son la japonesa y la italiana, los jefes de estas son Uchiha Fugaku de la italiana y los Uzumaki de la japonesa.

Fugaku y su mafia cargan con una maldición y esta afecto a sus 2 hijos de diferente modo. Poco tiempo después su segundo hijo quedo a cargo pues su padre había muerto, pero esto fue raro porque no era el primogénito, así de las manos de Fugaku Uchiha Sasuke quedo en el poder.

Por nuestra parte vivimos mucho tiempo en Japón, pero tanto yo como mi padre hicimos cosas imperdonables. Éramos buscados y perseguidos por ello desaparecimos un tiempo en el que se me dio el lugar de jefe y el apodo de "Rayo amarillo" apodo para un asesino.

Trate de que tú no te enteraras de nada y vivieras feliz pues al conocer a tu madre jure nunca matar otra vez, por desgracia los habitantes de Japón sabían que eras mi hijo y tuve que hacer unos arreglos para venir a Nueva York.

Lo que no esperaba era que los Uchiha's estuvieran aquí y tan cerca, hago de tu conocimiento que desde que esas mafias nacieron han peleado por el poder y nos odiamos a muerte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Y esa es la historia. Ya sabes quién eres y quien soy- suspiro y espero su respuesta.

-¿Padre no hay forma de quitar esa rivalidad?- pregunta que no me esperaba, el rechazo era más normal.

-Lo dudo lleva muchos años así sería difícil- contesto con cansancio.-Pero la verdad me sorprendes, pensé que me ibas a gritar por habértelo ocultado tanto tiempo-

-Pues sí, pero tendrías tus razones y lo comprendo- me lo dice con una sonrisa angelical-Pero supongo que me lo ibas a terminar diciendo para poder ocupar tu lugar ¿no?- vaya que es inteligente.

-Así es, solo que era más adelante-

-Te agradezco que mantuvieses el secreto-

-¿Por qué?- es algo extraño pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Por como he vivido- y no añade nada más.

Se retira del cuarto y yo me siento aliviado, ya no hay secretos que contar, aunque tal parece que él sí pero eso lo descubriré con el tiempo pues todavía no lo quiero introducir en el ambiente tan pesado de la mafia.

* * *

**_Espero que les guste._**

_**See ya se que estan cortos los cap's, pero creo que es mejor asi xD les dejo mas intriga.  
**_

**_Comenten plis xD y se los pagare con más yaoi xDDDDD._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**Esta parte contiene Lemmon estan advertidos. xD  
**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: Nuevas caras y una unión inesperada_**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Naruto aunque nuestras familias sean enemigas yo no lo puedo dejar de querer, es algo confuso pero no puedo hacer nada. También lo es el hecho de que no lo hice mi cena, solo en cierta forma. Ajem.

Alguien distrae mis pensamientos y descubro algo no muy agradable, mi copia en blanco y negro regreso de Inglaterra y viene para quedarse; pues que se le va a hacer la familia es familia.

-Ah hola Sai- saludo con renuencia - ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- la verdad no me interesa.

-Aburrido no había buena comida de ninguna de las 2 y menos posibles candidatos a pasar la noche conmigo en un hotel, había unos tipos de muy buen ver pero ya tenían pareja, la verdad fue un fiasco- Ah si Sai es un… ¿Hibrido? No sé ni cómo llamarle. Tiene gusto por la sangre, puede comer comida normal y es bisexual causa demasiados problemas.

El otro día se llevo a un político influyente a la cama y con lo sádico que es casi nos matan a todos aunque después de hacer ver al tipo más que el techo ya no hubo problema alguno.

-Como estuvieron los… - empieza a sonar el celular.

-Espera- le digo para que guarde su distancia.

-Si ¿Quién es? –

-Hola soy yo Naruto. Te preguntaras que hago llamándote pero necesito verte ¿Se puede?-

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-

-Tú me lo diste ¿no te acuerdas?... Lo escribiste en una servilleta por las prisas-

-Oh cierto lo siento, claro ¿donde estas? – que bien me quiere ver me siento como una colegiala enamorada ¿Qué diablos me pasa yo no soy así?

-Estoy a 2 calles de tu departamento-

-Ok nos vemos arriba- perfecto pero el problema es que Sai está aquí.

-Oye Sai tienes que irte voy a tener visitas en pocos minutos- que se vaya con lo zorro que es seguro lo intenta seducir tsk.

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?-diablos.

-No es de tu incumbencia- lo fulmino con la mirada –Solo necesito privacidad en mi propia casa-

-Ah ya veo comida haberlo dicho antes- sonríe sin vida, es algo muy común de él. La máscara de la indiferencia. –Pues me voy. Pasare la noche en un hotel, quiero divertirme un rato. Chao- uff por fin se fue.

Ay Sasuke nunca va a cambiar parece pudoroso de su ser. Sonrío.

El elevador se tarda mucho estar en un pent-house a veces es cansado, lo bueno es que hay elevador. Llega y veo salir de este a un ángel rubio de grandes ojos azules y trasero envidiable.

-Hoola- saludo con coquetería - ¿Quién eres? Este es un piso privado-

-Me llamo Naruto "no es bueno decir mi apellido" ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy Sai, Uchiha Sai y tu eres hermoso- no me preocupa decirlo es cierto.

-Q…que- se sonrojo, es tan lindo. Lo malo es que es de Sasuke pero eso no me importa es lindo y tiene que ser mío.

-Bueno me retiro fue un gusto conocerte- rápidamente le doy un beso en la mejilla y el queda en shock. Que divertido es y yo lo voy a tener.

-Q…que fue eso- ¿todos son así o qué?, los Uchiha's son raros, todos me miran con lujuria. Creo que no fue buena idea vestirme así.

Toco el timbre y abre Sasuke me deslumbra durante u n momento nunca lo había visto tan…tan sexy. Su vestimenta era algo impresionante, una camisa rojo sangre satinada, unos pantalones de vestir negros bien ceñidos a sus piernas y a juego un saco negro y una corbata negra mal puesta.

Sentí un repentino calor en las mejillas, no era muy común ponerme así pero era el puto ser más sexy del planeta. Dice algo pero yo estoy embobado viéndolo.

Logro salir de mi transe para poder apreciar sus palabras.

* * *

-Naruto- su voz es suave.

-Hola Sasuke- le sonrió con ligereza.

-Te noto diferente, algo distraído ¿paso algo?-

-Eh… no realmente no es nada- me rasco la cabeza me pone nervioso el hecho de que se entere de lo acontecido hace poco.

-Oh… entiendo te encontraste con Sai- me sonríe de una forma un tanto divertida y a la vez celosa.

-Etto… pues sí. ¡Pero te juro que no paso nada!-me sonrojo.

-Yo no había dicho nada- sonríe divertido otra vez –Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte…- se acerca lentamente de una forma sensual y felina, ya a escasos centímetros de mi boca susurra lentamente- Eres mío y de nadie más- en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco y el aprovecha y aprisiona mis labios en un beso cálido que poco a poco se convierte en uno apasionado donde nuestras lenguas exploran la cavidad del contrario y nuestras manos vagan sin control por nuestros cuerpos.

Sasuke me jala hacia adentro de la casa y cierra la puerta en el proceso, yo poco a poco le quito el saco y empiezo a desabotonar la camisa.

Mi rubio pecado llega algo agitado a la puerta, seguro que Sai le hizo algo; ya me vengare e él.

Al abrir la puerta me quedo algo descolocado pues la vestimenta de Naruto no deja nada a la imaginación. Trae un pantalón beige holgado de las piernas pero pegado de los muslos y el trasero dándome una vista muy buena, una camisa blanca remangada y algo mal puesta con su cabello alborotado. Se ve perfecto.

Es sorprendente como me descontrola pues no pasan ni 15 minutos y me lo estoy comiendo a besos. Recorremos nuestros cuerpos buscando más contacto y su cálido cuerpo me llama a gritos, con destreza me deshago de la estorbosa camisa y el a su vez de la mía.

* * *

Su piel es fría pero eso me atrae más a él, quedo anonado con su perfecto torso pálido como la nieve, mis manos lo recorren lentamente y escucho un suspiro de su parte llegar poco más abajo del ombligo.

------------------------------------------------------Mansión Uzumaki-----------------------------------------------------

-Sigo diciendo que esto no es una buena idea Kakashi- dice mi temeroso koi pero yo tengo la esperanza de que me acepten tal cual soy.

**OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO**

En la mansión Uchiha había una gran discusión pues uno de sus allegados más fieles había hecho algo imperdonable: Enamorarse de un Uzumaki.

Kakashi ex líder de la mafia de de los "Colmillo Blanco" fue acogido por los Uchiha's y se convirtió en el padrino de Sasuke volviéndose parte de la rama principal de la mafia.

Era un elemento excelente pues nunca fallaba en nada y siempre conseguía más de lo que se le pedía. Pero nadie sospechaba que eso podría cambiar, detrás de la máscara que él portaba alguien hayo al verdadero Kakashi… ese fui yo Umino Iruka su enemigo por naturaleza pues pertenecía a los Uzumaki. Un día por razones del destino tuvimos que hacer las paces pues estábamos en peligro. Desde ese momento nos frecuentábamos secretamente y una cosa llevo a la otra.

Poco después de un año de conocernos Kakashi renuncio a todo por mi y se acordó que hablaría con Fugaku para ver que podían hacer. Lamentablemente antes de poder hablar con el este murió, Sasuke tomo el mando y resulto todo más fácil de lo que creíamos pues él quería mucho a Kakashi y le dio su aprobación.

**OoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOoO**

Ahora la casi feliz pareja se dirigía con el jefe Uzumaki pues Kakashi era a fin de cuentas hombre de principios y se le hizo muy cómico pues era parecido a pedir la mano de su novia, cosa que a Iruka enojo pero también termino riendo.

* * *

-Kakashi ¿Qué pasa si dice que no? Tengo miedo, no quiero perderte-

-No te preocupes ya verás como todo sale bien- sonríe con su ojito feliz.

Entramos a la oficina de Minato y al parecer nos estaba esperando.

Estaba sentado en su escritorio con la misma pose de Tsunade-sama pero no parecía enojado eso me alivio un poco. Aunque me pregunto dónde estará Tsunade de seguro bebiendo y gastando dinero a lo bruto pobre de Shizune-san lo que tiene que aguantar.

-Minato-sama vengo a pedirle un favor- no es justo me había prometido que yo hablaría con él, esto no está bien.

-Hola Hatake Kakashi- sonríe con serenidad me estoy consumiendo por dentro- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- su cara interrogante pero divertida me deja algo aturdido.

-Vengo a pedirle que acepte mi relación con Iruka se que somos enemigos pero quiero cambiar eso. Yo lo amo y no pienso renunciar a él. Sonara algo cómico pero vengo aquí a que me dé su bendición- vaya eso no me lo esperaba cuando habla en serio están sexy.

-Ya veo- es lo único que aporta y nos tiene es suspenso-Solo recuerda Iruka que dentro de poco yo ya no tendré el poder de separarte, se lo tendrás que pedir a Naruto- sonríe con calidez y un poco de picardía.

-¿pero no se supone que no se va a enterar hasta dentro de 2 años?- que diablos está pasando de que me perdí.

-Se suponía que así era pero ya sabe toda la verdad. Pero no se dé que te preocupas él a fin de cuentas en tu ahijado y te quiere mucho- en eso tiene razón pero me es extraño.

-Bueno por mí no hay problema yo les doy mi bendición- ¡SI! soy tan feliz.

Después de eso nos retiramos felices a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Soy feliz estoy con el hombre que amo y esto no afecta nuestras rutinas. Ahora que Iruka está desprevenido aprovechare y pondré en práctica algunas cosas que leí en mi Icha Icha.

Me acerco lentamente por su espalda y le rodeo con los brazos la cintura, el no detiene mis movimientos y yo lo tomo como permiso de entrada. Acaricio su prieto trasero a la vez que mis manos buscan una entrada por debajo de su camisa, la encuentro y escucho un bajo suspiro proveniente de sus labios. Sigo así durante un lapso de tiempo sacándole bellos y bajos suspiros a mi amor hasta que no aguanto más y busco donde estamparlo; aunque no lo parezca mi moreno amante gusta del sexo salvaje pero claro esto solo yo lo sé. Al estamparlo contra una pared emite un rugido gutural de lo más sensual que no hace más que provocarme. En un instante lo tenía e frente mirándome retadoramente, pocos habían visto esa faceta suya pues nunca pasaban del lindo profesor de academia y yo era un afortunado de poder verla. Con firmeza cazo sus labios en un baile erótico donde nuestras lenguas buscan dominar a la otra.

Poco a poco me deshago de la estorbosa ropa, la pasión sofoca el ambiente y nuestros cuerpos piden atención, de una forma casi imposible nos deshacemos de nuestros pantalones e Iruka queda a horcadas de mí pidiendo con susurros sensuales mi virilidad.

Yo sin piedad entro en su estrecha entrada, el ruge y gime con fuerza aprisionándome los labios pidiendo más. Yo empiezo a envestirlo mientras el gime, ruge y araña mi espalda. No sé como lo hace pero me calienta de sobremanera. Lo quito de la pared y lo volteo en el proceso dejándolo pegado a la pared como una lapa, empiezo de nuevo, ya no quepo en tanto placer el pide más y como tortura lo hago lento pero preciso; masturbo su miembro en un vaivén tortuoso hasta que el toma las rindas y mueve sus caderas para hacer más rápidas las penetraciones.

Trato de resistir pero es demasiado, lo pongo a 4 y agarro sus caderas con brusquedad, haciendo que las embestidas sean más rápidas y certeras. En una de ellas toco el punto erógeno de Iruka que gime mi nombre de una forma extasiada, vuelvo a dar en ese punto una y otra vez hasta que el orgasmo llega en mi moreno haciendo que las paredes de su cuerpo se contraigan y estrujen mi erección de una forma enloquecedora. Lo penetro unas pocas veces más y termino en su interior bañándolo con mi semilla, mientras él empapa mi mano y en un susurro dice:

-De esta no te vas a librar… Kakashi-

* * *

**Que tal un poco de KakaIru para terminar este cap xDDDDDDDDDDD.**

**Nos vemos luego con otro cap mas ^^**

**Sayo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**Y nuevos personajes se dan a conocer xDDDD**_

_**Lemmon again XD  
**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Espías, sexo y amor_**

Nuestros cuerpos excitados piden más…más contacto, más fricción, más lujuria. Busco con la mirada algo más cómodo que la puerta y acerco a mi rubio al sillón, lo recuesto rápidamente en él y continuo la labor de recorrer su adictiva piel, el suspira con cada roce de nuestros cuerpos, en un arrebato me toma de la nuca y me besa con pasión; nuestros cuerpos piden atención la ropa estorba y las luces también chasqueo los dedos apagando la luz dejándonos ver solo por el resplandor de la luna.

Me alejo de Naruto recibiendo un gruñido por su parte con ojos fieros demanda mi cuerpo, yo coloco mis manos en sus hombros bajándolos lentamente para torturarlo, llego a la gomilla del pantalón y lo empiezo a bajar, suspiros bajos emite mi rubio, el pantalón pasa a mejor vida en un rincón de la estancia dejando un bulto en su ausencia, demostrando la condición actual de mi ángel.

---------------------0---------------------

Con sus movimientos felinos se deshace del estorboso pantalón fijando su mirada en mi erección causándome espasmos de dolor, con solo fijar su mirada me descontrolo y me excito más si se puede.

Pasa sus manos pausadamente por mis muslos casi sin tocarme, esto eriza mi piel y gimo levemente, sigue así hasta llegar a mis tobillos y vuelve a recorrer el mismo camino pero esta vez por la parte interna de mis piernas. Como auto reflejo abro las piernas, el aprovecha y besa delicadamente cada pedazo de piel que tiene expuesto ante sí.

---------------------0---------------------

La vista es perfecta mi ángel tiene un lindo tono carmesí en sus mejillas, gime levemente cuando beso sus piernas, poco a poco me acerco a su entrepierna lamiendo su piel y dejando pequeños chupetones en esa zona, me quedo mirando fijamente su ya vistosa erección escrutándola con la mirada. La respuesta fue inmediata un ronco gemido salió de los labios del rubio y con un descaro descomunal lamo su pene por encima de la tela del bóxer haciendo que gima y suspire más arqueando la espalda.

-No me tortures así… Sasuke- mi rubio suplica con los ojos llenos de deseo. No hago caso y con parsimonia lamo otra vez toda su extensión, el se estremece y pide más yo feliz lo complazco y sigo con mi labor. Despacio voy bajando sus bóxers, él expectante mira mi acción, descubro por completo su miembro, aventando el bóxer cerca del pantalón y sin previo aviso la engullo en mi boca.

Naruto grita por semejante impresión pero su grito es de puro placer; mueve sus caderas pidiendo más y yo aumento el ritmo, no pasa mucho para que el tome el mando y…

---------------------0---------------------

Eso fue bestial e infinitamente exquisito su boca húmeda y suave me chupa y humedece de una forma enloquecedora, no voy a aguantar mucho más mis piernas hormiguean anunciando la llegada del orgasmo yo me aferro al fino cabello de Sasuke y le marco el ritmo que necesito.

Por alguna razón detiene todo movimiento yo urgido por correrme toco mis bajos, el me detiene y me acerca 3 de sus dedos yo los lamo con gula y él en ese momento me pone un tapón para que no me corra. Saca los dedos de mi boca y susurra…

-Sube tus piernas a mis hombros- su voz sensual y fría paraliza mis sentidos, atino a hacer lo que me pide y en el momento siento una intrusión en mi trasero.

---------------------0---------------------

El primer dedo entro fácil pero esta estrecho, lo muevo un poco y parece no incomodar mucho a Naruto, con lentitud meto el segundo y escucho quejidos de su parte. Los muevo en círculo y como tijeras para ensanchar la zona cuando veo que está suficientemente ancha meto el tercer dedo…

-Itai…duele-

-Tranquilo solo trata de relajarte- le comento bajito los vuelvo a mover y el…

---------------------0---------------------

Los primeros 2 fueron fáciles de soportar pero el ultimo a dolido como los mil demonios, el teme me ha dicho que me relaje, yo lo intento ya no se siente tan mal es una extraña combinación entre goce y dolor.

Los mueve más rápido y el dolor ha desaparecido solo siento placer pero como siempre lo tiene que arruinar a parte que el maldito tapón evita que me corra.

---------------------0---------------------

Saco los dedos de su interior y mi moreno se enoja por detener la fuente de su placer, me levanto y queda algo aturdido poco a poco bajo mi pantalón, él queda estático me pregunto qué piensa.

---------------------0---------------------

Pensé que algo había pasado pero verlo delante de mí con su cuerpo tan putamente exquisito deshaciéndose de las únicas prendas que le quedan me deja tieso, no me importa ser el pasivo si es con él.

---------------------0---------------------

Termino de quitármelos y como tortura primero lo quito de una de mis piernas y después de la otra. Los bóxers siguen en su lugar así que repito el mismo proceso ya sin ropa que me estorbe me acerco al sillón.

Sin aviso te paras y me azotas contra el piso pasas por mi pecho y muerdes mis pezones yo gimo sin poder controlar mi boca, tú sigues bajando cual predador devorando a su presa dejando un caminito de saliva a su paso, llega a mi erección y la devora como una fiera, yo no hago otra cosa que gemir, le digo como puedo…

-No pareces principiante dobe-como respuesta la succiona de una forma arrolladora, de a poco lo despego de mi miembro y trato de calmar mi agitado corazón. Susurro fríamente…

-Te quiero a cuatro-

---------------------0---------------------

Me quiere a cuatro creo que me pase pero es que sabia tan bien que o me pude detener. También el tiene la culpa por el tapón que me puso mi pene esta que explota si no me o quita pronto no me volverá a coger. Acato la orden y me pongo a 4 para incitarlo muevo mi trasero como diciendo "Atrévete"

---------------------0---------------------

Me da todo un espectáculo y una vista perfecta de su trasero lo único que me falta es taparlo rellenarlo y saciarme con él.

Me coloco en posición y susurro el permiso, el me concede e inicio la acción.

Entro lentamente apenas introduzco la punta y un pequeño quejido sale de los labios de mi rubio -¿E…estas bien?- le susurro al oído.

-¡Solo métela de una vez!- me dice impaciente.

Yo doy una estoca y llega hasta el fondo su estrechez es inmensa y gruño del pacer que me provoca, espero paciente a que se acostumbre a la intrusión. De repente empieza a mover las caderas, dándome a entender que puedo continuar.

---------------------0---------------------

Al principio me dolió mucho pero ya adentro le empecé a agarrar gusto. Cuando Sasuke se empezó a mover al principio fue lento pero hondo los gemidos luchaban por salir de mi boca, en mi desesperación jale un cojín del sofá y allí ahogue los gemidos que me causa el azabache. Empieza a moverse con más rapidez, yo ya no gimo, grito de placer pues ha tocado un punto en mi interior que me hace ver el cielo.

---------------------0---------------------

Parece ser que he atinado a su punto erógeno, sigo penetrándolo y memorizo ese punto pronto Naruto no lo puede evitar y suplica –Qui…quítame el tapón quiero correrme por favor- su voz no hace otra cosa que prenderme más le contesto que –No hasta que me lo supliques de verdad- mientras digo aquello recorro con una de mis manos su miembro excitado haciendo que arquee la espalda y apriete deliciosamente mi pene.

-Más…onegai más- lo volteo en el acto y la vista es perfecta su cuerpo envuelto en sudor, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus mejillas hechas un farolillo y su boca entreabierta con un pequeño hilo de saliva en su comisura.

Cumplo gustoso con su petición mientras él se abraza a mi espalda y yo como con ansia su cuello y hombros. Las estocadas se hacen más profundas y ya veo el final, le quito el tapón, masturbando su miembro a la misma velocidad que lo penetro esto lo vuelve loco y a mí en el proceso, trata de decirme que se acerca su final le digo que el mío también y por fin le quito el tapón.

Doy otras veces en su punto erógeno él grita y se corre entre nuestros cuerpos yo lo lleno con mi semilla. Los 2 agitados y sonrojados nos besamos con pasión y mucho amor, lentamente salgo de su interior, me levanto y lo cargo para llevarlo a mi cuarto. No se sorprende dejándose hacer, lo recuesto, el me sonríe diciéndome –Ya sé lo que soy y se quién eres en realidad. Mi meta es deshacer los lazos de odio que existen entre nuestras familias y cambiarlos por lazos de amistad- Lo beso tiernamente y solo le asiento, el no tarda mucho en caer en un profundo sueño.

---------------------------------------------------------En la ventana--------------------------------------------------------

Parece estar feliz, creo que por fin encontró a su compañero…lo extraño tanto.

-No puedes hacer nada un-

-Lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar-(suspiro)

-Vamos es hora de irnos un. Serás el jefe pero sabes que los demás no son muy pacientes un-

-Vamos Deidara sigamos con nuestro camino-

* * *

_**Chachacha channnnnnnnnnnn xD**_

_**En fin mas adelante veran que se traen ese par. Espero que les aya gustado el lemmon xD **_

_**Sayo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**Y nuevos personajes se dan a conocer xDDDD**_

_**Lemmon again XD  
**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: El deseo de la sangre y una boda próxima._**

Volteo a la ventana pero no hay nadie a pesar de que sentí una presencia. A mi lado mi ángel rubio duerme plácidamente me siento tan feliz, pero esta felicidad sigue sin estar completa. El pedazo faltante lo tengo ciegamente encargado con una investigación de la que espero frutos. La falta de mi hermano me tiene desolado opacando la felicidad que ahora poseo.

Por el momento tendré que dejarlo de lado puesto que en 2 meses es la boda de Kakashi,(suspiro), quien iba a decir que terminaría así, pensé que era mujeriego pero en fin lo interesante va a ser la sorpresa que recibirá Naruto pues dudo que sepa de la noticia.

Me levanto lentamente para ir a la cocina si bien yo no como, mi rubio sí. Preparo el desayuno, prendo el estéreo y regreso al cuarto, Naruto todavía adormilado me ve desde la cama, me siento a su lado besando su frente.

-Anda levántate, el desayuno está listo-

-Mmm…no quiero, aparte ¿no se supone que no comes?-

-Pues así es pero tengo comida de todos modos-

-De acuerdo-

---------------------0---------------------

Estoy tan feliz nunca pensé sentirme así. A pesar de que Sasuke es algo frio es muy lindo, tanto que me preparo el desayuno jejeje ¿Él qué comerá o a quién?

Sentí un poco de celos al pensar en eso pero ya no importa por la forma que me trata y sus atenciones sé que me quiere mucho.

Sigo a Sasuke al comedor y quedo atónito ante el desayuno que está en la mesa. Yo pensé que tendría conocimientos básicos de cocina pero no a tal grado. En la mesa hay un jugo de naranja que parece recién exprimido, un omelette de huevo, jamón, jitomate y alguna especia verde; un bol de ensalada y una baguette.

-Wow, pensé que no sabias cocinar- dije con sinceridad.

-Lo imaginaba por mi condición de vampiro, pero siempre me ha gustado saber de todo un poco y Sai gusta de la buena comida también- dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Gracias por la comida- sonrío un poco sonrojado pues es algo extraño.

Se sienta junto conmigo y empiezo a comer, a pesar de ser un amante del ramen, su comida es deliciosa y no hay forma de quejarse.

Vaya nunca pensé que podría comportarme así con alguien y heme aquí preparando el desayuno y quedando embelesado por el rubio. Termina de comer y de nueva cuenta me da las gracias.

-Supongo que querrás darte un baño ¿no?- pregunto al ir a dejar los platos a la cocina.

-Sí, me gustaría- escucho a lo lejos.

Regreso al comedor y lo veo limpiando la mesa. No puedo evitar sonreír creo que es algo que solo logro hacer cuando esta él.

-No te preocupes, vamos para que te duches-

Te conduzco al baño y entro junto contigo tu no entiendes el motivo de mi entrada y te me quedas viendo. Yo sin pudor me quito las pocas prendas que tengo y me meto a la bañera.

---------------------0---------------------

Ya no sé que es más impresionante, si la magnificencia del cuarto de baño o el hecho de ver de nueva cuenta al pelinegro desnudo.

Yo creo que en esta ocasión gana el cuarto es todo de un blanco marfil con una regadera el servicio, el lavabo y un enorme jacuzzi en el cual ahora esta Sasuke.

Unas palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación.

-No te vas a meter el agua esta deliciosa- fue el Uchiha quien las pronuncio con ojos demandantes y a la vez calmados.

-Y…yo- no es posible me pongo nervioso parezco una niña-Claro- me acerco al jacuzzi y apoyándome en el me quito la ropa para rápidamente meterme.

El pelinegro ríe quedito ante mi acción y yo no hago otra cosa que sonrojarme. Me pongo en el extremo opuesto a él y disfruto del agua hasta que…

-Acércate Naruto no muerdo…no muy duro- quedo estoico ante estas palabras pues para mí es como haber escuchado el decreto de un emperador romano.

Poco a poco me acerco a él y para desgracia mía resbala uno de mis pies, me prepare para el golpe pero en vez de eso caí en unos fuertes brazos. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de la posición en la que estoy pero ver al Uchiha sonrojado por el calor del agua es algo que entorpece mis sentidos provocando que me acercara más a su cara pasando mis dedos por su fino rostro y besando sus carnosos labios.

El devuelve mi beso pero en vez de profundizarlo, lo deja como solo un roce cariñoso. Quedo algo desconcertado pero no le doy mucha importancia con todo lo que hicimos anoche.

El baño transcurre tranquilamente, nunca faltan algunas caricias o roces pero se niega a besarme eso me da algo de risa pues me evita como un niño pequeño. No lo resisto más así que le pregunto.

-¿Por qué no quieres besarme?-

El con cara un poco molesta me contesta –Porque no he comido y hueles bien- ups mala idea preguntar.

Cuando me di cuenta de que era un vampiro me tarde un rato en asimilarlo, pues fue poco después de enterarme de que era hijo de una mafia y ya eran muchas sorpresas para un mes. Sin embargo me explico mi padre el porqué él era así aunque no entro en detalles y con la promesa que Sasuke me hizo se me quito todo el miedo o confusión.

_**OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO**_

A pesar de que estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia logre escuchar lo que me dijo el pelinegro.

"Tú eres la única persona que yo amare y por eso toda mi existencia te defenderé, juro que nunca te hare daño, porque te amo Naruto"

Como respuesta recibió un "Yo también" y caí dormido estaba bastante agotado después de todo lo que hicimos en la sala.

**_OoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOoO_**

-Entonces porque no comes- y tentadoramente paso mi mano por mi cuello y tenso el musculo y la arteria que allí se encuentra.

-No puedo-

---------------------0---------------------

Diablos su cuerpo huele tan bien y para colmo me provoca. Sé que si lo muerdo no le pasara nada pero jure que no le haría daño de ningún tipo. Las ansias de sangre son grandes y el está aquí ofreciéndome la comida más exquisita en la vajilla más fina que es su cuerpo.

Mi rubio me saca de mis pensamientos con estas palabras:

-Anda come, te doy permiso sé que no me harás daño-

Esto desata mis sentidos y poco a poco pierdo la cordura mis instintos vampíricos salen a relucir pero faltan unas cosas por decir.

---------------------0---------------------

He de confesar que a pesar de la propuesta que acabo de mencionar, siento miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Sé que no me hará daño pero es algo nuevo y a pesar de que ya le entregue mi cuerpo esto es ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho.

-Naruto- ahora le toca a él decirme si va a aceptar o no.

-¿Vas a comer?- cálmate Naru no te pongas nervioso.

-Sí, pero tienes que prometerme algo antes de hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?- ok esto no me lo esperaba.

-Tienes que crear un lazo conmigo-

-¿Un lazo? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es un vínculo mágico y atraves de él puedo saber si estás bien o no. Digamos que enfoca mi sexto sentido en ti cuando estás en peligro o en un estado poco saludable- vaya tanto se preocupa por mí.

-Lo haré-

-De acuerdo no dolerá mucho te lo prometo-

Se voltea y de una cajonera próxima al jacuzzi saca una pequeña daga de plata. Parece antigua y tiene elaborados grabados en su mango es muy bonita.

Sasuke toma la palma de mi mano y corta parte de ella, de inmediato empieza a brotar sangre y sus ojos se vuelven de un rojo carmín, repite el proceso ahora en su palma y dice algo por lo bajo que no logro entender uniendo nuestras manos mientras dice aquello. No sé cómo describirlo pero una sensación algo sombría y a la vez reconfortante se esparce por todo mi cuerpo y siento a Sasuke más cerca que nunca… lo siento dentro de mí al igual que un poco de su fuerza.

Veo que separa nuestras manos y que la herida ya ha cerrado, al ver al pelinegro lo único que encuentro en sus ojos es una lujuria total.

Lentamente se acerca más a mí y besa mis labios lenta y sensualmente susurrando

-Estás listo-

De mis labios sale un tenue "Si" porque la persona que tengo delante mío me está comiendo con la mirada y me siento acongojado. Sin pensárselo dos veces vuelve a besarme y morder mi labio dejando una pequeña herida de la cual empieza a salir sangre.

---------------------0---------------------

Me siento mal por lo que estoy haciendo pero su sangre es exquisita, nunca había probado una con este sabor, me embriaga por completo. Pero me tengo que controlar no lo quiero dejar seco. Me separo lentamente besando sus labios bajando por su quijada hasta su cuello. Lamo su yugular y siento como él se estremece, acaricio su cara, su pecho y ya sin pensarlo entierro mis dientes en su cuello.

El éxtasis es inmediato la sangre fluyendo por mi cuerpo, entorpece mis sentidos y nubla mi vista. El lazo se hace más fuerte y tengo la energía renovada.

A pesar de que mi rubio se dejaría secar, yo opto por dejarlo por la paz. Me alejo del dulce néctar y lamo la herida que deje para que cicatrice más rápido.

---------------------0---------------------

Eso fue impresionantemente exquisito, a este paso no lo voy a dejar comer de nadie más. Veo como se separa de mí y le beso la frente.

-Ya estas mejor-

-Sí. Gracias- esto lo dice como un niño comiendo el postre antes de tiempo, se tan lindo.

-De nada- le sonrío tiernamente.

-Bueno hay que salir de aquí o te vas a hacer una pasa jejeje-

Sale el primero y solo voltea a decirme.

-Tienes que ir a comprar un traje-

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-Iruka se casa en 2 meses-

-¡¿Qué?-

* * *

_**Pobre naru despierta y le llegan con semejante noticia xDDDDDD**_

_**Coemten y alimentaran a una yaoista xD**_

l

l

l

v


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**Y nuevos personajes se dan a conocer xDDDD**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Los arreglos de la boda y una relación complicada._**

Después de eso desperté ya vestido en la cama y con un pelinegro mirándome divertido.

-¿Qué me paso?- le digo algo aturdido.

-Te desmayaste por la noticia de la boda-

-Pero…como ¿con quién? Nadie se lo merece grrr-

-Tranquilo se va a casar con mi padrino Kakashi-

-Con tu padrino ¿pero no se supone que nuestras familias de odian? Iruka también es mi padrino y nunca me dijo que tenía planes de casarse-

-Lose yo pensaba que Kakashi era muy mujeriego para ese tipo de compromisos, pero hace poco vino con Iruka a pedirme mi bendición-

-Wow. Bueno en ese caso tendré que ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda-

-Cierto yo hare lo mismo-

-Oye solo una cosa- me vengare de él.

-No me des las noticias de golpe teme- y en el proceso le aviento una almohada que el logra esquivar.

En un momento lo tengo a mi lado, no sé cómo diablos me voy a acostumbrar a esto. En mis divagaciones recuerdo algo muy importante.

-Sasuke ¿No crees que muchos se van a oponer a la boda?-

-Ya lo creo pero si el líder de la familia lo permite no hay mucho que hacer-

-Oh ya veo, a propósito necesito que me ayudes-

-¿A qué?- esto lo susurró.

-A ser- me le restriego un poco necesito que este algo distraído- digno de ser- le acerco mi cuello –el jefe de mi mafia- en eso me volteo.

La reacción fue inmediata, se separo de mí con rostro serio y molesto.

-No- su voz era fría y su rostro impasible.

-Lo necesito, en las condiciones en las que estoy doy risa-

-NO-

-¿Por qué? – esto lo digo casi histérico.

-¡Porque no quiero perderte!- su cara estaba llena de dolor y angustia.

Rápidamente lo atrape en un abrazo y seguí hablando.

-No me vas a perder, pero lo necesito sino no me ganare su respeto-

El me acaricio el cabello tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Eso depende de lo que diga tu padre, y ya veremos. Por el momento hay que ir a tu casa seguramente ya nos están esperando-

-Eh no entiendo-

-Tú solo termina de arreglarte-

-Está bien-

Me termine de arreglar y el silencio gobernó el lugar. Salimos de la casa hacia el estacionamiento y me sorprendí cuando sin prisa ni pena el Uchiha subió a un Ferrari rojo y me miro con expectativa.

Ya no sabía de que me sorprendía siendo hijos de la mafia podías tener todo tipo de cosas lujosas, yo más que nada me iba a la ropa, al parecer Sasuke por los coches. Subí rápidamente y no pude evitar el comentario sarcástico del teme.

-Sorprendido-

-Solo un poco, no estoy acostumbrado a lo ostentoso-

-Eso no es cierto solo necesito ver tu ropa-

-Pero no es tan notorio-

-Bueno vayamos ya-

Soltó el motor y sentí un vuelco en el corazón, a pesar de que estábamos en el estacionamiento iba a velocidad de carretera, rápidamente salimos de allí evadiendo cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

Regularmente se hace una hora de su casa a la mía pero llegamos en 30 minutos.

Al llegar al pórtico no preguntaron el porqué de la presencia de Sasuke en casa.

Nos adentramos hasta la sala principal, pero me fue imposible llegar pues un rayo rojo se arrojo sobre mi quitándome el aire de los pulmones y…

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando unos labios se posaron sobre los míos dándome una lamida en el cachete al final.

-N…no puedo…res…pirar-

-Ups lo siento-

Al momento sentí un aura asesina a mi lado, sin duda alguna era Sasuke y al voltear a verlo lo comprobé por completo.

-Naruto…-

-Etto-

Regrese a ver a mi atacante no pudiendo evitar hacer lo mismo que el. Me abalance sobre el estrujándolo con fuerza y gritando.

-Gaara. Te extrañe tanto snif snif-

-Yo también-

-Pero no me vuelvas a besar- cara de puchero

-No lo pude evitar, digamos que fue el beso de bienvenida. Por cierto ¿Por qué venias con él?- su tono despectivo me dolió un poco.

Ya iba a contestar pero Sasuke se interpuso.

-Nos encontramos en el camino y le ofrecí venir juntos-

-Vaya los buenos modales ante todo ¿no?-

-Así me enseñaron-

El ambiente era demasiado tenso así que opte por la salida fácil.

-Gaara-chan como te fue en Perú tienes que contarme todo-

-Estuvo muy bien pero primero hay asuntos que arreglar ¿nos vamos tu padre te espera?-

Me jala dentro de la oficina de mi padre ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke, volteo y veo que no está enojado de hecho su cara es impasible.

Dentro de la sala se encuentra mi padrino Iruka quien me saludo con una sonrisa, aquel que supongo es Kakashi y mi padre; sorprendentemente también se encuentra Sai quien finge no conocerme.

-Naruto donde estuviste todo el día de ayer-

-Fui a una fiesta que organizaron unos amigos de Kiba y me quede allá estaba algo pasado de copas. Lo siento no te avise- lo bueno es que la mentira la había planeado desde la mañana.

-Como sea ya estás aquí. Al parecer te encontraste con el joven Uchiha en el camino, ¿te conto el porqué de su visita?- mi padre parecía tranquilo.

-No tengo los detalles-

-Etto…Naruto-kun me voy a casar dentro de 2 meses- me dijo Iruka algo apachurrado.

A pesar de que ya sabía casi todo al respecto no era bueno que los demás se enterasen.

-Oh ya veo, quien es el afortunado-

-Soy yo Naruto-san- el peli plateado que había pensado que era Kakashi se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Me llamo Hatake Kakashi un gusto-

-Igualmente. A todo esto yo que tengo que hacer aquí bien Iruka-chan me lo podría haber dicho sin tanta gente-

-Ese es el punto Naruto. Como próximo líder de la familia, tanto Kakashi como Iruka desean que les des tu bendición-

La cara se me ilumino del gusto de que a pesar de no ser todavía el jefe de la familia pudiera tomar aunque fueran pocas decisiones de este tipo.

-Claro que les doy mi bendición…siempre y cuando protejas a mi padrino de todo- mi voz aunque feliz denotaba una cierta advertencia pues quería a Iruka como mi segundo padre.

-No te preocupes, así lo hare- Kakashi parecía feliz después de todo parece un buen tipo.

De la nada Iruka se lanzo contra mí girando y dándome las gracias casi asfixiándome por la acción.

-Bueno con esto empezamos los preparativos de la boda- a mi padre le brillaban los ojos, al igual que a mí, a Iruka y a Gaara.

Los Uchiha nos miraban con miedo pues a su parecer, nos veíamos con un ejército a punto de atacar un país.

Esta iba a hacer la boda más grande jamás vista.

* * *

_**Que divertido empeiza la preparacion de la boda xDDDDDD**_

_**Sol Uzumaki: Gracias por tus comentarios me dan animos de seguir adelante ^^:**_

_**Anidimuka: Gracias por tus comentarios ^^. Y si el sasunaru se vuelve adictivo xDDDDDDDDDD.**_

_**Coemten y alimentaran a una yaoista xD**_

l

l

l

v


	9. Chapter 9

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 9: Empieza la guerra de ideas _**

Eran las 2 de la mañana y en la sala principal de la mansión Uzumaki se encontraban presentes: Gaara con su pijama de galletas, Iruka a punto de caer dormido en los brazos de Kakashi, Minato trazando mapas y coordenadas y Naruto combinando telas y adornos.

Yo solo veía todo el alboroto que se creó a raíz de la frase "Esta va a ser boda más grande jamás vista". Mi dobe no dejaba de seleccionar colores para la fiesta, recepción y no se cuanta cosa más, mientras que su padre parecía que trazaba un plan para atacar el pentágono.

¿Cómo estoy aquí? eso es lo que me pregunto; pero la respuesta es sencilla, mi padrino me rogo porque me quedara en vez de estar en una cómoda cama con Naruto a mi lado, claro está, nadie sabe aun de nuestra relación pero que mejor que estar así.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar. Aunque a mí no me afecta estar sin dormir es cansado ver como discuten los Uzumaki acerca de cómo debería ser la boda.

-Todo rosa- dice Iruka pues es apacible y quiere terminar con esto rápido.

-No debe de haber una armonía de colores como el naranja- por supuesto ese es el dobe.

-Mejor rojo sangre resalta y es lindo- alega Gaara pues no se quiere quedar atrás.

-Mejor un poco de todo pero con un color central ¿vale?- Minato no se quiere meter en problemas.

Así termino esa discusión, Naruto se encarga de combinar los colores y su padre de diseñar todos los detalles del jardín.

Por voto colectivo se va a hacer en Washington en un parque lleno de cerezos que ya apartamos, he de decir que el lugar es magnífico y no me quejo de la locación. Gaara es el encargado del pastel ya que es amante de los dulces y es buen repostero o eso me dijo el rubio. Iruka simplemente ve que todo esté bien y tiene que mandar a hacer las invitaciones.

Kakashi y yo sobramos realmente pero tenemos que estar aquí, yo por acompañarlo y el por su pareja aunque si supiera yo hago lo mismo.

Pronto terminaron y cada quien se fue a dormir. El señor Uzumaki nos rogo porque nos quedáramos pues era muy tarde y teníamos que descansar. A pesar de que es algo ajeno a lo acostumbrado aceptamos, yo le advertí a Kakashi que no hiciera nada sucio en esa casa y me recordé a mi mismo esa misma orden.

Al día siguiente las discusiones seguían presentes, pero ya todo estaba casi solucionado. Los jefes de cada familia entregarían las sortijas y los novios usarían un traje; Kakashi de color negro e Iruka blanco. Las invitaciones ya estaban hechas y en poco tiempo llegarían a sus respectivos dueños.

A una semana de la boda tanto los novios como los organizadores se fueron a Washington. Iruka estaba encantado con la decoración pues al ser un parque lleno de cerezos predominaba la serenidad y la belleza.

En el lugar se colocaron atrios de bello color mármol junto con pilares de estilo árabe, de ellos colgaban telares blancos y rojos en distintos tonos. Para no romper el equilibrio, as mesas y el arco donde estaría el sacerdote estaban decorados con ciruelos ya que la flor era blanca y similar al cerezo.

A los 3 días Iruka no cabía de felicidad, me sentí orgulloso de él, no me puedo quejar por la decoración que puso mi hijo. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el cariño que ha profesado a Kakashi, a tal grado que contribuyo para la luna de miel secreta.

En fin, estoy empezando a marearme pues el moreno no deja de pasear por todos lados, se podría decir que la "novia" está nerviosa. Una sonrisa burlona se me escapa no lo puedo evitar, pero ver así al tierno y alegre Iruka es extraño.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi rubio y escandaloso hijo que entra por la puerta comiendo.

-Naruto llegas tarde- le recrimino.

-L…Lo siento se me ha olvidado la hora- Esto no me convence; viene todo desalineado y despeinado ¿Qué estará pasando?

-En fin arréglate que falta poco-suspiro- Y no vayas a abrir la boca durante la ceremonia de ensayo-.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Contemplo con gusto el bello jardín donde pronto estaré casado con mi moreno, pero falta algo… mi padrino. Escucho unos jadeos a mis espaldas y ahí está Sasuke con la corbata deshecha, algo sudado y alborotado.

La razón la sé bien y me es divertido el asunto, pero es algo inusual que estén calientes hasta en mi boda pobre de Naruto.

-Veo que has acabado- sonrió con picardía.

-De…de que estás hablando, se me descompuso el carro-

-Si claro. Un Mustang se descompone y sobre todo el tuyo-menciono con sarcasmo – Creo que fue todo lo contrario, se puso a funcionar otra maquinaria-

El sonrojo de mi lindo ahijado fue una satisfacción más agregada a este día, por lo visto acaba de comer porque sino no podría obtener color en su rostro.

Algo aturdido todavía estaba cuando le hice esta pregunta:

-Dime ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a los demás?-

-Eh… de que hablas- contesto algo preocupado.

-No te hagas el tonto sé todo sobre tu y Naruto-kun. No me opongo sería estúpido considerando lo que va a pasar dentro de pocos días pero yo no soy el jefe; me entiendes ¿no?-

Suspira. –Si lose pero… no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Tendré que pensarlo mucho-

-Sea lo que sea te apoyare como tú me apoyaste a mi- le sonrió tiernamente y poso mi mano en su hombro; solo quiero que esto acabe bien.

* * *

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista xD**_

l

l

l

v


	10. Chapter 10

_**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del desquiciado Kishimoto-san que todos amamos xDD. Pero la historia si ha sido sacada de mi loca cabezita sobre condimentada de CHOCOLATE.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Me da animos a seguir con esto.**_

_**A leer. **_

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: La boda y algo más._**

Ya casi era la hora de la ceremonia y mi padrino estaba más que nervioso, rondaba por el cuarto como una fiera encerrada. No sabía qué hacer pues la situación era normal. Jugaba con la argolla entre mis dedos ya que mi padre pidió que la entregara en su lugar, se excuso diciendo que se vería mejor que Sasuke y yo las entregáramos.

Por suerte no había damas de honor ni nada parecido, solo un gran banquete junto a un esplendido pastel al terminar la ceremonia. Y una gran sorpresa para los recién casados.

En la puerta apareció mi padre, anunciando ya el comienzo de la boda. Salí primero para abrirle la puerta mientras mi padre se sentaba en su lugar. Iruka caminaba nervioso pero lleno de alegría.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Iruka XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abrieron las puertas y ya no vi más que el rostro de Kakashi al otro extremo de donde yo me encontraba. En mi fluían las ganas de salir corriendo hacia sus brazos pero me recordé que eso no era posible en estos momentos. Camine lentamente hasta el altar sin marcha nupcial, mi peliblanco extendía la mano hacia mí, con gusto la tome y la ceremonia dio inicio.

-Hoy estamos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a estos dos hombres que a pesar de las adversidades pueden profesar su amor-

Por un lado del arco apareció Gaara con una bala de oro con un lazo rojo sosteniéndola y nos une las manos con ella. Lentamente se retira del lugar y continúa el padre.

-Con este lazo y bala juran ante todos los presentes protegerse mutuamente en conjunto con sus armas y su honor-

-Lo juramos- decimos a coro

-Levanten sus manos al cielo amigos míos pues es el único sitio que nos falta gobernar. Con sus armas en alto recibamos las argollas del casamiento-

Todos los presentes desenfundaron sus respectivas armas que eran pequeños revolver's blancos debido a la ocasión. En ese momento veo como Naruto y Sasuke entran con una pequeña almohadilla donde están las sortijas y un par de pistolas labradas de diferente color.

Así como llegaron se fueron y todos enfundaron sus armas después de disparar al aire.

-Los declaro formalmente casados, se pueden besar- y con la última bendición Kakashi beso suavemente mis labios y empezó el banquete.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Sasuke XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Comenzó la comida y vi como el dobe corría hacia las mesas, enseguida tomo su lugar en la mesa principal impaciente porque le sirvieran.

Tome mi lugar y como era de esperarse me sirvieron la comida, no le preste atención y solo me dedique a mirar a mi rubio. Ya entrada la noche varias parejas empezaron a ir a la pista de baile; pero la gracia del momento se arruino al ver como Gaara obligaba a Naruto a subir y bailar con él.

Mis instintos despertaron pero tenía que serenarme, la dicha le duro poco al pobre pelirrojo al zafarse Naruto con excusas ridículas. Regreso a su asiento junto a mí un poco abochornado y me hizo una pregunta un poco extraña.

-¿Sasuke tu sabes porque esta boda fue tan rara?- la pregunta casi me hace reír pero la cara de inocencia de mi pareja me comunico que en verdad no sabía nada.

-Porque somos de la mafia. El padre es tío mío y por ello el precede las bodas de mi familia, la bala y el lazo rojo representan las batallas y la sangre que se puede derramar. Por eso esta boda fue tan especial porque se juraron protegerse y amarse pero sobre todo no olvidar quienes y que son-

-Ya veo- quedo pensativo y luego añadió- Creo que es hora de darles su sorpresa ¿no crees?-

-Claro- una sutil sonrisa surca mis labios y sigo a mi compañero.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Naruto XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

La noche había sido larga pero ya era hora del gran final. Sasuke y yo junto con todos los implicados en el asunto nos acercamos a los recién casados con cara de complicidad; nadie podía esperar para darles su regalo.

Aunque para lograr concretarlo fue todo un espectáculo.

**OoOoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoOoO**

Ya casi estaba todo listo solo faltaba el regalo de parte de todos y a media noche seguíamos sin tener nada bueno que darles.

Muchos querían comprar cosas que con facilidad ellos obtendrían como coches, casas, animales y joyas. Pero mi padre y yo coincidíamos en que era inútil, por lo tanto las neuronas de todos trataban de hacer sinapsis.

Al final terminamos decidiendo que lo mejor era darles un viaje todo pagado por medio año a Hawái. Era un lugar tranquilo y separado de todo lo que sucedía a sus alrededores, si bien no era nada tan grande como debería era un descanso bien merecido por parte de ambos.

Aunque bueno estarían en el mejor hotel de la zona con playa privada y todo. Digamos que Kakashi se va contentar cuando se entere que esa playa privada también es nudista, cosa que no le dijimos cuando reservamos el lugar.

No quiero pensar cómo se va a poner el pobre de Iruka con la noticia dudo que duerma por una buena temporada.

**OoOoOoOoO Fin Flash Back OoOoOoOoO**

Una sonrisita se me escapa al recordar esto pero mantengo la calma todo lo posible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Iruka XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Veo como todos se acercan a la mesa y no entiendo lo que pasa, sus caras muestran complicidad incluso la de mi peligris.

Minato se acerca a mí y extiende un pequeño paquete con un moño, no entiendo el porqué si ya nos había dado un auto nuevo. Tomo el paquete y veo que es una caja tranparente por la tapa y hay dos boletos de avión en su interior.

Antes de que pueda articular palabra mis preguntas son respondidas.

-Esos boletos que ves ahí son de parte de todos nosotros, es un regalo que planeamos en conjunto- explica Minato con una gran sonrisa.

-Sin embargo tienen fecha de vencimiento por lo tanto no podrán huir para toda la vida- veo como Sasuke giña un ojo en tono pícaro. –Son boletos para su luna de miel y están colmados de agradecimientos pues ustedes dos son nuestras manos derechas respectivamente-

-Así que empiecen a hacer sus maletas para llegar pronto a su destino y disfrutarlo al máximo, no se preocupen por nada mantendremos el orden lo más posible jejeje- mi ahijado como siempre. –Ah y no se porten muy mal. Kakashi es una advertencia explicita para ti ehh- lo fulmina con sus orbes azules.

Yo no puedo más que decir un gracias y abrazar a todos.

La fiesta termino y todos se fueron lentamente dándome abrazos y felicitaciones por tonel. Nosotros también nos retiramos y al llegar a nuestra nueva casa que más bien era una mansión descubrimos que en nuestra habitación había un nuevo juego de maletas por lo que ni tardos ni perezosos las estrenamos en el momento.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Minato XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Es algo temprano pero hay buen tiempo para volar por lo que no me quejo. Naruto está algo dormido al lado mío y se el porqué.

Creo que gracias a que no tuvo conocimiento de la mafia desde pequeño no tiene ese rencor como los más grandes y se lleva bien con el Uchiha ya que se quedo con el después de la boda y me aviso que no llegaría a casa pues iban a ir a un bar.

Lo codeo un poco para que se despierte y salude a los recién llegados.

Por la entrada principal del aeropuerto llegan Sai y Sasuke y poco después Gaara con un pequeño paquete.

Nos dirigimos ya todos juntos a la salida del avión donde están Iruka y Kakashi esperándonos. Dan sus últimas despedidas y Gaara les entrega el paquete que dice contiene gran variedad de galletas y repostería para el viaje.

Con un último adiós suben y vemos como despega el avión.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por seguir haciendo comentarios hacerca de esta historia ^^. Me dan animos.**_

_**Tambien agradezco las criticitas, sugerencias y porque no XD amenazas de muerte que se presenten.**_

_**Comenten y alimentaran a una yaoista en proceso creativo xDD.**_

l

l

l

v_**  
**_


End file.
